maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Eve/Ilayuminite
/ . |organization = TBA. |health = 4 |health# = 150 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 150 |attack = 4 |attack# = 28 |defense = 4 |defense# = 28 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 28 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 28 |effects = x7 |bio = Eve, mother of all, is one of the first human beings. Her experience and long lived life are uncomparable, yet her personality shines bright. The insecure motherly figure, here to protect humanity and join the alliance, she recalls the pain and consequences of the original sin. Ashamed for the sin, she is also proud of it. A child does not understand the concept of lying, and after all, what is the good of safety, if there is no individuality? What is the good of good, without evil? |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = For One |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = For All |name2a = Fruit of Knowledge |stamina2a = 6% |target2a = One Ally |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = 100% |cooldown2a = 1 Round |type2a = Magic Ranged Heal |effects2a = (1 Round) (1 Round) (1 Round) |name2b = Fruit of Knowledge |stamina2b = 18% |target2b = All Allies |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = 100% |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Magic Ranged Heal |effects2b = (1 Round) (1 Round) (1 Round) |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = For One |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = For All |name3a = Fruit of Life |stamina3a = 8% |target3a = One Ally |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = 100% |cooldown3a = 1 Round |type3a = Magic Ranged Heal |effects3a = (1 Round) (1 Round) (1 Round) |name3b = Fruit of Life |stamina3b = 24% |target3b = All Allies |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 100% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Magic Ranged Heal |effects3b = (1 Round) (1 Round) (1 Round) |Multi-Function Level 9 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name4a = Along Came A Snake |stamina4a = 6% |target4a = One Enemy |hits4a = n/a |hitcrit4a = 100% |cooldown4a = 2 Rounds |type4a = Summon Debuff |effects4a = |name4b = Temptation |stamina4b = 36% |target4b = All Enemies |hits4b = 7 |hitcrit4b = 74% / 23% |cooldown4b = 2 Rounds (starts off CD) |type4b = Ranged Summon Magic |effects4b = }} Counter/Follow-Up: |stamina = 0%|type = Melee Slashing Magic}} Dialogue: Possible Team-Up Bonuses: * Alias-Less: '''Heroes who go by their first names and last name. ' * '''Arcane Arts: '''Heroes who use magic. * '''Dr. Doolittle: '''Heroes who can talk fluently with another species. * '''Familiar: '''Heroes that summon creatures to attack. * '''Godlike: '''Heroes who are mythological gods (or demigods). * '''Ordained: '''Heroes with a background in divinity. *'Mind Games: Heroes with psychic abilities. *'''Adam and Eve: Adam Warlock and Eve. *'A Thing For Snakes: '''Loki and Eve. *'Role Model: Aphrodite and Eve. *'Dependency: '''Lucifer and Eve. *'Eternal Youth: 'Aphrodite/Amora/Eve. *'Two Streams Colliding: '''Lilith and Eve. '''Evaluation for Damage/Health restoration of Abilities: *'Mother's Punishment - '''15% of average health as damage. *'Fruit of Knowledge - 15% of average health as healing. *'Fruit of Life - '''20% of average health as healing. *'Paradise Not Yet Lost - '20% of average health as damage. *'Flaming Sword - '''15% of average health as damage. '''Notes: * Eve and the Serpent/Snake are said to forever be the enemies of one another… But both are cunning and know that they’ll be better together. *Eve dislikes Adam. Not to the level of hate, but she's not interested in him anymore. *'Eve's Themes: '''Matriarchy, Forbidden/Forgotten effects, Classes (individuality) and Fertility. *In MAA, Eve will be added on Christmas Eve. *Eve doesn't have control of her magic, nor does she have much. Yet, she is helped by all creation, like Baldr. The earth attacks to grant Eve her support (Adam got the misfortune of having the earth hate him, not Eve), and since Eve might be the woman of the apocalypse, the earth helped her in there. I drew inspiration from both sources. *Mother Punishment's' icons were not thought to be related to classes. Last-minute thing. *The death after Forbidden Evasion grants Burnt Out. Resurrection effects won't work, but fleeing will. *'A-Iso Idea:' Divine Forgiveness - Applies to all allies Favor of the Seraphim and Blessing after using Temptation. *'E-Iso Idea:' Mother to Mother - Every 10th stack of Forbidden Fruits used, grants The Earth's Protection to Eve's team. '''References + Hebrew translations: ' #"Mot Tamut" - Ancient & divine way of saying "(You will) die". Said to Adam and Eve, once they eat the fruit. #"Powerful Magic" - Song from OUAT, Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas. #"Tisagru Ein'Nechem" - The opposite of "Your eyes will be open". They won't see what's actually happening anymore, their perception damaged. #"LeElim" - "To gods". The serpent/snake tells this to Eve, that they'll become gods once they consume the fruit. While he says that about the Fruit of Knowledge, they were banished from the garden so they don't eat the Fruit of Life - and become immortal, and more. #"Paradise Not Yet Lost" - Paradise Lost by John Milton. #"Pru Urvu" - Be Fruitful and Multiply. #"Herev HaMitHapechet - The "switching"/"always changing" sword. #Dialogue - "All My Sons" by Arthur Miller. *Any feedback is welcome :) The next hero - a demon. Who is this night creature, and how is it related to Eve? And how are they, friends? Category:Female Category:48 CP Category:Heroes Category:Mythological Category:Generalists Category:Generalist Category:90 CP